


Swimming

by MysticKayla



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, PTSD, Poor Tony, Steve is a good distractor, Steve is a horrible listener, slightly nsfw, tony can't swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKayla/pseuds/MysticKayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony go swimming and PTSD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

If you we’re on the 83rd floor of the Stark Tower, you would’ve heard yelling, laughing, and splashing.

“Tony, come on, it’s just a little water, it’s not going to kill you!” Steve pulled on Tony’s arm, effortlessly pulling him toward the water of the Stark Tower’s pool.

“No, no, I’m good, really. The arc reactor needs to stay dry anyway, and the water’s cold anyway so, yeah, just going to go back to the lab, the water gun fight was fun and all, but I'm just going to go...” Tony tugged at his wrist, which was held in an iron grip, to no avail.

“Liar, you took a shower yesterday. Come on, Tony, you’ll be fine. We haven’t gone swimming yet, and I’d like for us to be able to do that at least once. The water is warm, here, let me show you.” Steve said, tugging Tony closer to pick him up at the waist.

“Wait, no, put me down, Steve. Put me down.” Steve ignored him, and began to run toward the water. “No, nonono, Steve, stop! Ste-!” There was a loud splash, a split second of silence, and then gasps as the two came up for air.

“That was exhilarating, huh, Tony?” Steve got no response from the man next to him. “Tony?” He looked over. Tony’s eyes were wide, staring into nothing, and he was trembling. “Tony, hey. Tony!” His name echoed in the large room. He moved back over to the wall, moving Tony out in front of him. The movement caused Tony to let out a choked sob, rushing forward to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on. Steve tried to move them out of the pool, but Tony let out a broken whine. He wasn't moving.

“Tony…hey, Tony, look at me. Steve. Look at me, Steve.” Steve said quietly. It took a few minutes of persuasion, but slowly Tony looked up at him, eyes flashing from now to then. After another few minutes, Tony spoke, quiet and shaky.

“I’ve forgotten how terrifying being under is. Showers are ok, just-…they held me under for minutes. Once I counted 4. They found it funny…” Tony mumbled. Steve frowned, wiping the hair from Tony’s face with gentle fingers.

“I know how it is…being under the ice for 70 years, it makes you afraid, too. Why do you think I’ve been swimming so much, Tony?” Steve smiled. “It’ll get better. I’m sorry, if I’d known, I would have gone about this different.”

Tony frowned. He was back, albeit shaky, with wide eyes, and still clinging, but he was back. “I didn’t want you to worry, but look at the mess I’ve made of this. Not your fault, though.”

Steve smirked. “I could make a bigger mess…give you a reason to like swimming again…” He pushed Tony up against the wall, experimentally rubbing against him through the suits. Tony sucked him a sharp breath, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist.

“Let’s see what you’ve got, Capsicle. Persuade me.” Tony gave a quivering grin, attempting confidence and failing. 

“I think that can be arranged.” Steve grinned, ground against him, and pressed his lips to Tony's.

If you we’re on the 83rd floor of the Stark Tower, you would’ve heard moaning, whispering, and splashing. Lots and lots of splashing.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how a PTSD person reacts, so I gave it my best shot.
> 
> Transferring from my Tumblr rosesareredandangelsarewhite.tumblr.com


End file.
